1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid discharge head semiconductor device, fluid discharge head, and fluid discharge apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fluid discharge head semiconductor device drives a plurality of printing elements to discharge a printing material toward printing paper. An electrothermal transducer is used as the printing element, and the printing material is discharged by applying heat. The number of printing elements of the fluid discharge head semiconductor device has increased as the image quality improves.
On the other hand, the fluid discharge head semiconductor device includes an inspection unit for performing an inspection in the stage of manufacture or shipment. This inspection is performed to prevent a material defect such as a discharge amount variation of the printing material, or a functional defect caused by a logical defect.
The inspection unit requires an inspection output unit having a high driving force, in order to output inspection results or relevant information to an external inspection apparatus. This inspection output unit generates considerable heat, and can give a nonuniform temperature distribution to a substrate of the fluid discharge head semiconductor device. This may vary the discharge amount of the printing material, and as a consequence may deteriorate the image quality.